Murphy's Law
by Creste
Summary: "A humorous or facetious proposition stating that if something can go wrong or turn out inconveniently it will." This was true, except I didn't find this funny. I didn't find this funny at all. OC Insert. T for swearing and future violence. Just an experimental story, but I'll continue if it's well recieved. Reviews are welcome.
1. Murphy's Law

**A/N: So, my first fanfiction. I'm really sorry if things may seem inconsistent. I'm not good at writing descriptions about surroundings or those types of things, and I don't want things to seem rushed. So I decided to post the first chapter to see how people like it. If they do, I'll keep it up, but if they don't, I'll just delete it. It's just an experiment anyways. So enjoy!**

When I left my close friend, Aiko's house at the end of the day, I expected to come home, take a shower, find refuge in the cozy covers of my bed, and rest for school in the morning. It was a daily routine that status quo has blessed me with, and frankly, I couldn't wish for anything better.

What I didn't expect, however, was to be in the middle of the sidewalk in a puddle of blood- my own blood, might I add- lying on my back with, quite literally, two bullets lodged in my chest. As I coughed up blood, all I could do was look up at the night sky.

I mean, I loved to stargaze, but this was ridiculous.

A couple of people ran to my side and a couple people just stood far away and screamed. After one asked if I was alright, I tried to talk, but just ended up coughing up blood. I think I got my point across, because that guy of them started to call the ambulance, and another one tried to cover my wound with a piece of cloth or something. My senses were starting to dull, so I couldn't really tell.

Soon I could make out a loud wailing. Whether it was the sirens of the ambulance wailing or someone wailing in sadness, I'd never knew. All I knew was that as soon as I started to hear those wails, a refusal to die flared inside of me. My senses completely dulled, and soon I found myself in a sea of complete darkness, and as I waited to slip into unconsciousness, I found myself repeating five words in my head:

I absolutely _refuse_ to die.

* * *

 _I absolutely refuse to die._

 _I absolutely refuse to._

 _I absolutely refuse…_

 _Kami-sama, please… There's so much more to live for…_

 _No… No…! No!_

"NOOOOOO!"

I bolted awake and started to pant heavily. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was, in short, a trembling mess. I hugged myself and hid my face in my knees.

I stayed like that for a few minutes trying to collect myself before finally raising my head. I let out a humorless laugh and felt my chest. There wasn't a single bandage, bullet hole, scar, or whatever. "Hehe… Just a dream…"

"Alright," I clapped my hands together, "time to watch that show with Aiko-chan. What was it… Naruko? Nardo? Nature?" Aiko _adored_ that show. She would always tell me tales of ninjas and giant foxes and other whimsical things of the like. If I knew any better, I would guess she was downright obsessed. And I do know better.

After stretching my muscles, I resolved to just pick out an outfit and-

Ok… I wasn't the most observant person. I can own up to that. But pray tell, who's room was I in exactly, and how did I not notice before?

This place looked _nothing_ like my room. My favorite color was blue, virtually everything in my room was a different shade of blue, save for the mirror. So why the hell was I in a beige-walled room I'd never seen before? It can't be Aiko's room, it's missing all the damn posters of what's-his-face. _I_ certainly don't have beige walls.

Wait a second, whose bed is this?!

I quickly got out of the bed-that-was-totally-not-mine and looked out the window. Maybe I could find out where I was from the local area.

I moved the curtains out of the way, and in all honesty, I should've had a heart attack right then and there.

The sight I beheld looked nothing like your everyday modern Japanese neighborhood. Key word: MODERN. Instead it looked like the neighborhoods I would see in books I read about concerning the times of Feudal Japan.

It was 2017, so why was I looking at this? Am I in some weird place where people recreate different eras? How the fuck did I even get here? Is _this_ a nightmare? Was me getting shot a nightmare in a nightmare?

I pinched myself. Then I slapped myself. Then I banged my head against the fucking wall. This couldn't be a dream, because all of this actually hurt.

Soon I saw something else through the window, and I'd never forget the chills that ran through my spine when I saw a mountain in the far distance, four very, _very_ familiar heads chiseled onto it. Aiko's words echoed through my head.

" _So basically, it takes places in Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves! And the thing about that stands out the most is the biiig mountain called the Hokage Mountain! That's where all the Hokage's faces are chiseled into the mountain!"_

I covered my mouth. There's no way… I absolutely can't be in that crazy show! I whipped my head around the room and spotted a vanity. As soon as I saw it, I nearly tripped over my- no, _a_ bag, trying to get to it. I had to see if my appearance changed, too.

When I looked into the mirror, I was relieved. I still looked the same. Although my hair was admiral blue. At least it didn't get shorter. Still chin length, which made me a bit sad…

"Damn! I wanted long hair!" I banged my fist on the vanity in mild irritation. I spotted a green rubber band, and an idea popped in my head. Taking a lock of my hair, I made a ponytail on the right side of my head.

"Masumi!" I whipped my head to the door. That was my mother's voice! A grin formed that reached my eyes, and I ran out the room.

"Coming~!" Everything was fine. I was sure there was a plausible explanation as to why we were in a Feudal Japan-esque neighborhood and I was in a room I had never seen before. Like, I was in a coma and my parents and had suddenly moved to their dream house.

Eventually, I found the stairs and ran as fast as I could down them, even skipping some. "Mom, there's so much I-"

How many times have I been surprised within these last fifteen minutes?

Why was my mother wearing strange clothes? She _never_ wore a kimono. She tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Masumi? Why are you still in your pajamas? You get chosen for your teams today!"

All I could do was blink. "Eh? Teams?" I quirked one eyebrow up.

"Mother" furrowed her brows. "Masumi, you've been acting weird! You even forgot your hitai-ate downstairs!" She reached for something on the table and held it out. I stared at it before my eyes started to widen

What's happening? Why does that thing look so familiar…?

Gasping, my hands went to my head and I started to tremble as I remembered where it came from.

"It can't be… I-It c-c-can't be…" Was I going mad? Was I _actually_ in _that_ series? That series that Aiko loves to death? That show with the red-eyed orphans? The porn-reading sensei, the strange orange jumpsuited boys, the angry pink-haired girls?

Was I in _Naruto_?

My "mother" put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked. The concern felt so real, like she was actually my mother. But she couldn't be. My mother was in the real world, not this strange place with ninjas.

I backed away and quickly performed a series of consecutive hand signs Aiko would show me and put all my concentration into them. "Go-Back-Home no Jutsu!"

…

There was a long silence.

"I'll tell the Academy you aren't feeling well…" my "mother" said after a minute of waiting for something to happen.

Now, I never saw myself as a person who would swear out loud. But at that very moment, there was only one word that I thought was appropriate to say in this situation.

"Shit."

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! I'd love feedback! I don't like flames, but if you must, I'll accept… But, anyways, reviews are helpful and I'd love them! And if you reeeally liked it, follow or even favorite! For now, see ya~!**


	2. New Resolve!

Never in my life have I felt such a whirlwind of emotions in such a short span of time. I was confused, angry, scared, nervous, anxious, tense, complete sadness.

And in all honesty, the incredulous look my supposed "mother" was giving me didn't help one bit.

"Masumi, what in the world is wrong with you?! You're acting crazy! Did you have a nightmare?" She opened her arms for a hug, and I immediately jerked back. "Come here."

"No…" She stopped to listen. "Don't… me…' I muttered. I started to sway as if I had been spun around a thousand times.

"Huh? Masumi, come here." She said with more force, brows furrowed and frown present. She was a millimeter away from touch my cheek when I gave her a glare with the all the intimidation I could muster.

"I said… I said…" The ticking time bomb of my emotions exploded right then and there. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists so tightly I could've sworn I drew blood.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" I smacked her hand out of the way and started to grow dizzy; I felt like I was going to be _sick_. I could see the look on my "mother's" face, a look of hurt and betrayal, but in all honesty, I couldn't have cared less. This woman was _not_ my mother. She looked just like her, but she… she _wasn't_. She was missing the flower-shaped hairpin she had bought a couple months before and she _always_ wore it.

With the frightening predicament I found myself in, along with many unanswered questions, I panicked and ran out the door. I didn't have a clue where I would go. I just had to _go_.

* * *

As I ran through the village to wherever place, a million questions ran through my head.

 _How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why me? Who the hell killed me in the first place? Why did they kill me? Will I die in this world? Will I get back to my own world? How do I get back to my world? And just how the hell do I become a ninja?!_

As these questions ran through my head, I spotted a lonely alleyway between two shops. I had to get there quickly because honestly, if I didn't I would have a breakdown in the street.

I checked to see if I was truly alone and as soon as I confirmed I was and that no one could hear me, I fell on my knees and let out a cry of despair.

I was surprised yet thankful that the bustle of the village could drown out my screams because I don't think I'd ever screamed so hard in my life.

Uncontrollable and ugly sobs erupted from me as countless tears blurred my vision and streamed down my cheeks. There were so many emotions I was feeling. Sadness, anger, fear, confusion, and utter hopelessness. I slammed my fists on the ground and clenched at the dirt dampened from my tears.

This was a living hell. I was in a world where people could cause earthquakes with their own fists, where people could make tsunamis with a mere hand sign. How could I survive in this world? I'd never be able to see my loved ones again...

"Kaa-san… Tou-san… Aiko-chan…!" Were they safe? How did they react to my death? How did they take it? Do they miss me?

I sure miss them...

" _Masumi! This hairpin is the best thing ever! Hey, are you even paying attention?!"_

" _Sorry I always come home late, Masumi. Why don't we go to the park over the weekend?"_

" _Sumi-chan~! Let's watch Naruto together! Look, look, this is my favorite episode!"_

A wistful expression appeared on my face. "Yeah…"

They were my "precious people", as that Naruto boy would say. A new resolve stirred inside of me. I got up from the ground and wiped my tears away with my arm. This world was strange, I'll give it that. However, I had to make a decision. Would I let it bring me down, or would I conquer? Obstacles were made to be overcome, so naturally I was obligated.

Determination practically emitted from me. My resolve was steeled, and before I knew it, I was marching out of the alley. "I needed that," I commented as I looked back at the alley one last time.

"I should probably apologize to my mother in this world, too..."A pang of guilt ran through me as I recalled the way I had treated her. It was unfair to her. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." I figured I should at least be on good terms with everyone if I was going to stay here for a while. Making allies and heavy research, those were the two things that would benefit me to the fullest.

Needless to say, I had to start somewhere. There were a lot of buildings around the village. Did they have a library?

A delicious smell distracted me from my thoughts. _Ramen?_ I scanned the area and spotted a ramen shop just ahead. "Maybe the owner has an idea where the library is. I can get something to eat, too!" Humming in delight, I made my way over to the shop and my mouth started to water as the smell got stronger.

A man and a younger woman were making ramen and taking orders. I stared at the delicious looking bowls of ramen.

"Welcome!" A smile appeared on the man's face, and his good-natured smile suited him very well. I couldn't help but smile back. "I haven't seen you around here. This your first time?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I scratched my head. "I actually have to ask you something, er…" I pointed towards him. He got my message and smiled again.

"I'm Teuchi, the owner of this shop. The girl working with me is my daughter, Ayame." The girl turned around and waved at me. She had the same smile her father had.

"What would you like today?" Ayame asked politely.

"Oh, um. I just needed to find the library. Could you point me towards it?" I laughed sheepishly.

He turned his head to the left and motioned behind me. "Across there, just make a left turn then go straight."

I bowed. "Thank you, Teuchi-san! Have a nice day!" As I ran to the library, I could hear the two say goodbye to me.

 _Alright~! Two allies already!_

* * *

I should have lost at least ten pounds today with all the running I was doing. However, I had finally made it to the library.

Taking a deep breath, I gave the entrance a solemn stare. I had already come to accept my fate as being stuck in the _Naruto_ universe. Now, I had to adapt. It would be easier said than done, but I had to persevere. And as I thought this, memories my "precious people" flowed through my mind.

That was motivation enough, because I immediately went into the library. "Um, excuse me?" I timidly waved at one of them who was reading a book. I peeped at the cover. What the hell was "fuinjutsu"?

"Do you know where the basic ninja books are? You know, like the basics jutsus and stuff?"

"Over there," she simply said as she pointed towards said section. I muttered a "thank you" a rushed towards the bookshelf.

There were numerous books about the basics of being a ninja. "' _Ninja Way'_ , ' _Simple Jutsus'_ , ' _Ninja 101_ … There so many!" I whispered. It was basically a gold mine of information. I quickly took the three books to the desk.

"I'd like to check these out, please!" _This would be easier than I thought~!_

I had to thank Murphy's Law for showing me mercy this time. It was about time I had some good fortune.

 **Sorry if this seemed rushed. I had a ton of school work to do, and I didn't want to take too long in putting this chapter up. Things will pick up from here, so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review if you did! I hope my novelty in the writing department didn't show!**


End file.
